


Army Lives

by draeisbae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Soldier!Braeden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draeisbae/pseuds/draeisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after getting engaged, Braeden is called for deployment. The couple try to make the most of their last few days together, though it's not an easy feat.</p><p>P.S. The title is an obvious play on Army Wives because I'm awesome at original titles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Army Lives

**Author's Note:**

> I do not claim to know anything about how the military life works. If anyone would like to correct me on anything, please feel free to do so. Nicely, of course.

They were laying in bed, blankets piled over them because it tended to get cold at night in the loft. Derek was reading, oblivious to the way Braeden was biting her nails, something she only did when she had something important to tell someone.

“Der?” Braeden prompted.

“Yeah?” Derek didn’t look up, just kept reading.

“Derek, we need to talk.” she stated, scooting closer to him and moving to kneel on the bed.

That finally got the man’s attention. He put his book on the nightstand and took his glasses off, setting those aside as well. “I guess you have been off all day. What is it Brae?”

“I got a letter today. It’s time.”

Derek sighed. He didn’t say a word though, just stared down at his lap.

“Well, aren’t you going to say anything?”

“When?”

“What?”

“When do you leave?” he asked tensely.

“Friday morning,” she mumbled.

Derek froze with his hand in his hair. He always messed with it when he was upset. “It’s sunday night. You leave in four days?” His voice grew louder with the last bit.

“What do you want me to do Derek?” she snapped. “We both knew how long I’d be home. Six months is six months. They need me again.”

“I’m sorry,” he sighed. “It’s just a little hard to accept that my fiancée is leaving in less than a week.”

Braeden got under the covers again and laid her head on his chest, wrapping an arm around his waist. She looked up at him, “Look, I know you’re angry. I don’t want me to go either, but I’m proud of what I do and it’s time to do it again. Can we just not fight, please? I have four days left here, and I just want to spend them with you.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry, it’s just. Four days Brae. Four days and then you leave again and I’m stuck here worrying about you nonstop.”

“It’s okay. Can we just go to bed now, please?”

“Yeah, yeah we can.” Derek kissed her before pulling away to turn of his lamp while she did the same. Braeden turned on her side and Derek followed, pulling her against his chest and throwing his arm around her.

“I love you.”

“I love you too Brae. Good night.”

                                                    —————————————————————————————-

They spent the next four days together, shutting out the rest of the world. Their friends were a little upset that Braeden refused to see anyone other than Derek, but they understood how hard it was. After all, he had just proposed 2 months ago, but their relationship had intensified with the engagement.

The first day, they talked about the wedding. Set the date, chose a color palette, narrowed down the list of possible venues. They talked about food, and the bridal party. Lydia would be Braeden’s maid of honor; she was the one to ultimately convince Braeden to stay in Beacon Hills and let herself be with Derek. Derek’s best man would be Chris. After years of animosity between the two, they finally learned to trust each other and Derek would often turn to the man when he needed an advisor. Chris would never be the father he needed, but he came pretty damn close when it counted.

On Tuesday, they went to an early movie and a late meal at a little diner in the next town over. They’d been regular customers for a while.  Their favorite waitress there, an old lady named Sammy, who also owned the place always joked about stealing Derek away from Braeden. She joined them part-way through their meal and the three talked about Derek’s recent partnership with a company that would bring great business to his own company. Old Sammy congratulated the couple on their engagement and gave them their meal for free as a small gift.

On Wednesday, they packed. Well, Derek packed. He always did it faster and more efficiently, ironing everything to increase the amount of room in the small army-issued duffel bag. Braeden mostly watched and handed him her things; though he did it better, Derek often got bored unless she was there to carry conversation.

Derek always got quiet when he packed up her actual uniform. It wasn’t until then that it actually kicked in she was leaving again. After that they mostly just lounged around. Pretended like Braeden wasn’t leaving; like Derek wouldn’t spend the next six months (at least) worried out of his mind, wondering if his fiancée would come home.

Thursday was the best day. They spent all day in bed together. When they woke up, they just held each other, looking at one another, memorizing the other’s features so they would remember them until they were together again. Later, Derek made a big breakfast, as he always did before Braeden’s departure. The couple ate in silence. Derek knew that Braeden would pick a fight; she always got really angry before her deployment, and he knew he’d probably burst into tears if he even started to speak.

After that, they returned to bed. They spent the rest of the day making love. At first it was rough and fast, both of them trying to break free of their pent up emotions. It was like they were at war with each other, leaving bruises and bites all over the other’s skin. In the end though, it was slow and sweet. Soft touches and gentle kisses, as if they would shatter if they went too fast. This time around it was about love, making it last. It was full of sweet caresses and passionate movements.

When it was over, Braeden laid in Derek’s arms with her back against his chest, both unwilling to let sleep take them over, knowing they’d only have a couple of hours left together come morning. They didn’t speak though, unsure of what to say. The couple knew that the separation was to be only temporary, but there was always a chance that it would become permanent. The two laid there for the rest of the night, the only sound in the room their slow breathing. Derek pretended that Braeden’s grip on his arm didn’t hurt, and in turn Braeden pretended that she didn’t feel a wetness on her shoulder where Derek’s cheek rested.

                                                     —————————————————————————————-

Friday morning had a somber mood to it. They ate the oatmeal that Braeden always made when she was trying to cheer Derek up, though it tasted like nothing. Derek got in the shower and stayed there until Braeden was completely dressed. He learned his lesson after the first time he watched her dress in her fatigues and nearly had a panic attack.

Once Derek was finished getting ready, they got in the Toyota and headed to the airport. Derek parked in the drop-off area, and they both got out of the car. This time was no different then the others before. They held each other for a good five minutes and shared a passionate kiss before Braeden entered the airport. Derek stayed in the car and burst into tears as soon as she was out of sight. It never got easier, the worry, wondering if he’d just seen her for the last time.

After about 10 minutes, he started the car again and headed home. When he got there, he went straight to bed, wanting to forget things for a while. He wanted some peace before it really hit him that Braeden was gone again. It wasn’t the fact that she was away that hurt, it was that she was fighting for her life and those of many others. All he wanted was to know that she would come home safe. Tomorrow he would start his long wait, counting down the days until he saw his fiancée again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little something to help with my writer’s block. I left it open because I kind of want to continue it, but I don’t know much about the military and it would just be weird if I avoided that all together.
> 
> (Should I continue this?)


End file.
